Beep
by FlappieDungeon
Summary: A companion piece to The Broken Pieces. A universe where Robin Scherbatsky is dead. And Barney Stinson tries to live.


A/N: Hello! This is actually a companion piece to The Broken Pieces, and while I suggest that you read that first to understand what's happened, this can actually be read on its own.

I like reviews. Reviews are nice. Cookies for people who review. And sweets if you actually read it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>They're out drinking together when Barney excuses himself. Ted has brought along his latest girlfriend to "<em>meet the family<em>", and so far, she's endured an hour and a half worth of conversation consisting of things such as:

_"So when you say you've had sex with a fair amount of guys, is that number more than 10 or would you be vague and say that-"_

_"Lily!"_

_"But these things matter, Ted."_

And:

_"In a zombie apocalypse, if you're presented with a life or death situation of having to shoot a zombie kid to ensure your survival, or let her finish you off by eating your extremely tasty cerebellum because of your sense of 'humanity', what would be your final decision?"_

_"You really, really, don't have to answer Marshall."_

_"Hmm. I don't see why I shouldn't, it's quite a good one. What did you say to that, Ted?"_

_"Ted's just icky about the whole thing and refused to make a decision. Wimp."_

_"I think I'd be all badass and shoot the bitch. Living is a necessity. We can't all be soft, I mean, you gotta do what you gotta do."_

_"Marshall, stop looking at her like that. Marsh- okay great, now you're hugging her."_

And maybe, just maybe, if she'd survived _this_, there was hope for this new girlfriend.

_"So... what is the difference between peanut butter and jam?"_

_"BARNEY."_

_"What?"_

Things are going quite well so far, so when Barney excuses himself, Ted looks worried. Barney waves him off and winks at him, assuring him that he's fine. He walks to the back alley of their bar, and leans against the wall with his eyes closed.

He smiles. Then, he reaches into his pocket and fishes out his phone. His deft fingers dials a familiar number, and when he hears the voice at the other end of the line, his breath hitches a little and his heart starts beating wildly.

_"You've reached Robin Scherbatsky and as I'm currently unavailable to answer the phone, please leave a mes- BARNEY STOP THAT, no, put my laptop down this instant, NO BARNEY, get your own, geez you're like a child, shut up I'm busy, GET OFF OR I WILL KICK YOU, what? god, stop it don't distra- OH MY GOD THAT IS SO ADORABLE HAHAHA"_

If there is _anything _that would make him smile, no matter what, it would be this voice message. After she di...

The first few weeks after the accident, those weeks, proved to be absolute hell for Barney. The same man who could not let a day go by without speaking to Robin, now had to live his entire life solely on one voicemail.

That hardly seems fair.

Three days after her funeral, he was walking home from Ted's when he saw a commercial on TV that featured a penguin. It was amusing, and the moment it ended, while chuckling, Barney took out his phone and automatically dialled her number, wanting to tell her that he _sort of _understood her bizarre love for them.

When he heard her voice, he felt at peace, just complete, utter bliss at hearing her say his name and sounding happy. It was enough to fill his heart with love, wonder, amazement, and extreme happiness.

Then came the bitter realization that knocked the wind out of him, leaving him pale, shaking, and in pain.

His best friend, his soulmate, heck, his entire world was just... gone.

He staggered down the road and covered his mouth with his hands, trying to swallow back the bile, or lump, or whatever it was that was choking him and making him dizzy.

It became increasingly difficult to breathe, every attempt to get air in his lungs took a measure of herculean effort, and it was draining.

Every time he inhaled, it felt as if someone was pulling out his heart from where it was, and tearing it apart viciously with the sole intent of destroying it.

Barney goes through the exact same process each time he hears the voice message. Most times he calls her without really realizing it until reality decides to be an utter prat by making him remember. Other times, though, he dials the number on purpose, the brief peace he savours, until the pain makes a grand appearance and leaves him devastated, each time causing him to be more broken than the last. The pain comforts him, in a twisted way, because it serves as a constant reminder that he was _living_,_(yeah you bleed just to know you're alive)_and he was the reason why she-

The reason why Robin Scherbatsky is dead.

_What if _became the two words that haunted him, words that when put together, tortured him incessantly.

_What if I'd stayed behind and postponed my meeting like she asked me to, the morning before I left? What if she only said yes because she didn't want to disappoint me? What if I'd taken her on a holiday and gotten her out of New York? What if... she never knows how much I love her?_

So many questions. None of it answered. Won't be, not now, not ever.

But today, at the back of the alley, Barney merely grins with adoration, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes, as he listens to her laughing, sounding very much alive and happy.

When he hears the _beep _sound, his voice is quiet and raspy.

_"He's finally done it, Robin. He found her. The One. She's real, and bless that woman, she laughed at the peanut butter joke. So you lose, Scherbatsky, because you were convinced that she'd slap me in my very, ver-_(he chokes and takes a moment to swallow the lump forming in his throat)_-handsome face, and you owe me. 50 American dollars and a striptease, babe. Teddy Boy has finally found the right one, and you're hearing it first from me."_

Silence.

_"Damn it, Robin. Why won't you pick up?"_

The phone lets out another _beep_, indicating that the message has stopped recording, and Barney slumps to the ground, clutching the phone to his chest.

His right hand reaches into his suit pocket and he holds on to Robin's phone that he carries around wherever he goes.

The overwhelming emotions Barney feels scare the hell out of him, he's super happy for his wingman, excited for Marshall and Lily who are failing miserably at their attempt in hiding the fact that there's an Eriksen Jr on the way, and more importantly, the searing pain in the gaping hole where his heart used to be, all because of Robin Scherbatsky.

_"Robin, come back. I need you."_


End file.
